


Take a Swing

by whatabeautifulmess



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Spiderman!Blaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulmess/pseuds/whatabeautifulmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is rescued by Spiderman, who he's had a crush on for a while, never knowing his true identity. "This is…this is insane." "What part of this?" Blaine asked, amused. The boy clutched in his arms was staring around them, eyes wide, as they swung high over the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Swing

"This is…this is insane."

"What part of this?" Blaine asked, amused. The boy clutched in his arms was staring around them, eyes wide, as they swung high over the city.

"All of it! I mean, you're Spiderman, to start off with, and then…we're _flying_." He glanced over at Blaine, blue eyes shining. Blaine had to look away just to make sure that they didn't fall, the boy was so distractingly attractive.

"Technically, we're just swinging," he said, nodding his head towards the string of web holding them aloft.

The boy looked where Blaine indicated and shrugged as much as he could without loosening Blaine's grip on him. "Whatever," he said. "It feels like we're flying, and that is amazing and…and _crazy_."

"What's your name?" Blaine blurted. He couldn't go another minute without knowing what to call this boy.

The boy pursed his lips. Blaine had to work to stop himself staring at them. "I don't think that's very fair," he said. "You get to know my name, but I can't know yours."

Blaine sighed. "No one who knows me as Spiderman knows my real name, and anyone who knows my name doesn't know I'm Spiderman. They can't."

"No, I know," the boy said. "I do understand. I just kind of…I wanted to know something about you that no one else does. Silly, right?" He laughed. "My name's Kurt."

"Well, Kurt, it's been a pleasure saving your life today," Blaine said, smiling beneath his mask as they touched down on the ground. "But I kinda hope I don't have to do it again any time soon."

"As do I," Kurt said fervently, slowly untangling himself from Blaine's arms. "It was nice to meet you though."

"In any other situation, I would honestly say the same," Blaine insisted. "Take care in future, yeah?"

"I will. Thank you." Kurt paused in front of Blaine, considering him thoughtfully. He stepped closer.

"Don't…don't freak out, okay?" he said, his hands on the edge of Blaine's mask.

Blaine couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. For the first time since becoming Spiderman, he was frozen into helpless inactivity, unable to do anything but watch as Kurt lifted his mask up a fraction to expose his mouth, and kissed him.

Blaine's brain leapt into action just in time to respond to Kurt's kiss, deepening it and allowing his tongue to trace along Kurt's bottom lip. Some tiny part of his mind was vaguely aware that they were fortunate no crowd had gathered around them yet, but most of it was occupied with soaking up the feel of Kurt's lips on his own.

Kurt gave a slightly hysterical-sounding giggle as he broke the kiss. Blaine pulled his mask back down and looked at him, his had tipped to one side to indicate his concern.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm fine," Kurt said. "It's just…I've kind of had a crush on you - on Spiderman, at least - for a while. It's ridiculous, I know, but…the other week, when that woman tried to kiss you and you sort of pushed her away a little?"

Blaine nodded, remembering the, ahem, _incident_ clearly.

"Yeah, I just started to get really hopeful when I saw that. And then today, you saved me, and I…I started liking _you_ , because you're sweet and funny, and apparently gay and a really good kisser. But…I'm probably never going to see you again, and I don't even really know who you are."

Blaine frowned, looking again at Kurt and his sparkling eyes. He could swear they were more green than blue now.

He shouldn't. He knew he shouldn't. Just one slip would blow his cover completely. But this was Kurt, who seemed to like Blaine, rather than just Spiderman, and when was the last time that had happened?

"Kurt," he said, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah?"

"…My name's Blaine."


End file.
